Friendship, Unbroken
by Chocobunnies13
Summary: Two boys find their path in Alice Gakuen. Together, they share an unbroken bond so precious that it is to be cherished. Natsume finds meaning in his life and Ruka supports his best friend, never abandoning him. Note: A series of one-shots and no yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This will for now be just a series of one-shots, focusing on the close bond that Natsume and Ruka share. The Universe will be constant throughout this entire series but each one-shot may not be in chronological order. Perhaps I will make this series into a full story in the future but for now, I hope you guys will enjoy this series. This is a brief introduction of this series. Feedback and reviews are always appreciated. Thanks! :)**

 **Prologue**

"Ah kya look, Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun are walking this way!"

Girls blushed when the two princes who were elementary students Alice Gakuen, a prestigious school where only students with a special ability, an Alice, could enrol in. With eyes cold as jade, Hyuuga Natsume stalked forward through the hallway, completely ignoring the girls who were making a fool out of themselves, in his opinion. His violet, almost black hair swept across his stone cold face. Nogi Ruka, a blonde haired student whose face betrayed no emotion whatsoever, walked beside Natsume with a white bunny clutched in his hands.

Sigh, what silly girls. They are all so shallow yet untainted and innocent. Unlike me, who has already fallen from grace into the darkness. Ah, Ruka is such a good best friend, staying by my side despite the ugliness I hold.

Natsume…. All this people don't understand a thing about Natsume. I will stay by his side as a friend no matter what.

The two princes walked into their classroom before sitting at their usual seats at the back. Girls continued to admire them, their cold façade appearing cool. They only saw the glamourous side of the two boys and will never be able to truly know what burden those two 'princes' carry behind their unbreakable wall.

The precious friendship that those two boys hold is something to be treasured and admired. The struggles that they go through together will never break them apart. Their friendship will last, unbroken.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first written one-shot. I may have gone a little overboard and made the characters seem a bit OOC but I hope you will still enjoy the story. It would be a great help if you guys could maybe comment on how I can improve the characterisation of the main characters. Otherwise, just take your time to hopefully enjoy this short one-shot. Thanks! :)**

 **Chapter 1**

"Oi oi, Natsume-san's eyes changed. He looks furious."

"Is Sakura-san mad? Everyone knows not to touch Nogi-san."

"Better keep our distance."

Natsume was just informed of Sakura Mikan tricking Ruka into helping her get past the giant chick in the forest. His eyes glowed bright red crimson, like ruby orbs. No words were conveyed but everyone knew that Natsume was out for blood.

"Ruka-pyon, why do you act like a bad boy when you're actually a cute animal boy? Kawaii! Oh, you are just copying Natsume right? You shouldn't do that, Natsume is a bad influence on you Ruka-pyon," Sakura mentioned in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ruka blushed when Sakura called him an animal boy but clenched his fists into tight balls when Sakura insulted Natsume so blatantly. His head was down, his neat blonde hair shadowing his enraged eyes when he cried out, "Don't speak badly of Natsume, don't. You don't understand anything! You don't know what it's like to have an Alice you never wanted so don't you dare go around insulting Natsume."

Sakura tilted her head and asked the worst possible question she could have at that moment. "Ehh? Natsume has such an awesome Alice but he doesn't want it? Doesn't he know that there are many people out there that would dream of having an Alice? Natsume takes things for granted doesn't he? Ruka-pyon, I understand you defending your friend but you don't have to always stand by him."

Ruka gritted his teeth while his body trembled slightly. With amazing self-control, he managed to keep his anger under a tight lid, taking a deep breath. I have to do this for Natsume. Although Sakura has the best intentions in mind, she is impulsive and thinks in a simple-minded way like normal children our age. Her rudeness and lack of consideration is simply astounding. This does not mean I could forgive Sakura so easily for insulting my best friend like that though.

Little did they know, Natsume was standing behind a tree and had overheard the entire conversation. What a shallow person. Though it is expected clear-headed Ruka did not kick up a fuss, how dare she play him on like that!

 _Rustle, rustle._ Natsume appeared in front of them, Sakura, Imai, Lin-Chou and Ruka, holding a flame in his hand with rage circling in his hardened eyes. "Natsume..." Ruka said. "Everything's fine Natsume, they didn't harm me."

Despite Ruka's words, Natsume accused with malice, "You dare trick Ruka like that? You and your dirty tricks! Tell me your Alice now while I'm still feeling cooperative." Sakura looked into Natsume's eyes and realized she had crossed a line. "I really don't know!" Sakura exclaimed. Though consumed in anger, Natsume was an intelligent child and had immediately suspected that Sakura was telling the truth. That however, did nothing to quell the bubbling rage he felt. Making a calculated decision, Natsume decided to threaten Sakura and observe her reaction.

Even if she truly does not know what her Alice is, she might give me a clue. A ring of fire surrounded Imai-san at my command. See how you like it when your best friend is threatened, polka dots.

Sakura desperately tried to reason with Natsume to no avail. Thus, she did what a typical idiot would do. She ran towards Natsume to knock him down. Not expecting that, Natsume fell backwards with a thump and was about to release burst of fire when a blue light had started to surround them.

She nullified my Alice. So she has the Nullification Alice, interesting. Judging from the shocked faces of them and Naru, of course that bastard will come to Sakura's rescue, they must think that Sakura had nullified a powerful burst of my Alice when I had actually minimized my usual power by half. I am not that dumb. It is obvious I am aware that if polka dots did not have the Nullification Alice and I had released a powerful blast of my Alice, everyone might have gotten hurt, getting me in trouble when I only wanted the polka dots girl to suffer. Still, that girl's Alice is troublesome indeed. Ah, Naru is approaching. Kuso.

Narumi walked towards Natsume and released his pheromones, putting Natsume into slumber with no trouble. After all, Natsume had tire himself out. Ruka, the ever loyal friend caught Natsume and tended to him. While Narumi talked to Sakura and her friends, Ruka carried his best friend to his room.

 _Blink, blink._ Ah, this is Ruka's bed. "Natsume, thanks for coming to save me. Although, you didn't need to use your Alice for that," Ruka said, while sitting on a chair beside his bed. "Don't worry about it. The nerve of that polka-dot panties girl, using you like that!" Ruka felt touched that Natsume had gotten angry on behalf of him.

"You heard the conversation didn't you, Natsume? Don't worry, I will always be at your side even if no one is." Sitting up, Natsume embraced Ruka in a brotherly manner and laughed, "You sound just like an older brother." Ruka grinned and said, "Well, I am older than you and someone needs to be there to keep an eye on you. I promised Aoi-chan that I'll look out for you." Both their eyes softened at the mention of Aoi. The belief that he could always count on Ruka, who would never betray him, cemented further.


End file.
